Beedrill's Incredible Journey of Completely Unpredictable Events
by Swagipede
Summary: Now freshly renamed. A Mega Beedrill is free, and he's gonna do what a Beedrill's gonna do. Adventures beyond your greatest imagination.
1. Freedom is Sweet?

Hey, I'm Swagipede. I'm not necessarily new to FF, but I haven't been here in a while and I want a fresh start. Behold.

* * *

Chapter 1: Freedom is Sweet?

It was late afternoon. A Mega Beedrill dashed though trees in a lush and thick forest. He looked around and saw Deerling eating grass and sipping from a stream. A few starter birds flew in a mixed flock. A Pansage, Panpour, and Pansear ate berries in the shade of a bush. Beedrill was free.

His trainer and her rival had completed all they had hoped to accomplish in their lives as trainers, and set most of their Pokemon free rather than leave them to rest an eternity in the Box. They kept a few of their closest Pokemon, and went to settle down together, hoping to raise a new trainer to try and achieve something greater than they had.

Beedrill let one of his four arms stretch to the side, cutting down a few trees and shredding the bark on others. This was life. He picked up speed, and got a little careless. Pointing all his drills and his stinger directly forward, he plowed straight through a tree, and then another. He continued this until he struck a sleeping Trevenant in the back of his head. He was now stuck, and the Trevenant was pissed off for sure.

"Uhh... I don't suppose you could help me out here, could you?" Beedrill asked, knowing his request was in vain.

"HWAAAARRGH!" the Trevenant roared in both agony and rage. He threw himself to the ground to crush Beedrill, but that also caused him to go in deeper. Trevenant screamed in frustration and grabbed Beedrill, ripping him free. Beedrill still had some of Trevenant's ghostly essence dripping on his stingers, but he didn't mind.

"You should've done that first, dumbass!" Beedrill was already upset for being squashed. He quickly dashed to the side to avoid an oncoming attack by the enraged Trevenant. "Hey! I was trying not to hurt you, but now you're asking for it!" Beedrill charged the Trevenant, now aiming to end its life, or at least KO it.

It was now nighttime. Beedrill rested on the pile of logs that was once a Trevenant, and faced up at the sky. He was still excited about being free. He decided he would mess around where he was for a few hours, but he'd best move on and see what he finds. Hopefully not stupid ghost trees. Upon deciding what he would do, Beedrill closed his eyes and slept. It wasn't long before he was awoken by a rustling in the branches above him.

"Who's there?" Beedrill called out to the treetops. "I'll fuck you up, man. I mean it!"

He received no response, but he quickly raised his stingers to protect him as his stalker, an Escavalier, dived down out of the branches to attack. Beedrill knew him. He was his own rival of sort, once owned by Beedrill's trainer's rival. If he ever found out about Beedrill doing something, Escavalier had to try and do it better. He was the bane of Beedrill's existence, "the most annoying thing on the planet," and giving bug types a bad name.

"The fuck do you want Escavalier? We we're supposed to go our separate ways!"

"I was feeling lonely! I decided I'd pay a visit to my best friend!"

"Fuck off Escavalier. I have better stuff to do than kick your ass." Beedrill started to back off and turn away, his head still turned to watch Escavalier.

"Like what? You were just sleeping!".

Beedrill paused for a moment. "I thought I told you to fuck off!" he finally shouted. "How did you manage to find me anyway?"

"I got a Herdier to track your scent," replied Escavalier. "I used your old smoke ball, from back when you were a coward. And by the looks of it, old habits sure die hard!"

Beedrill snapped around quickly, and shortened the gap between them. "Now what do you mean by that, grub?"

"Sorry if I offended you," Escavalier started as he moved in closer so that their faces were inches away. "But I've never needed them. I never run from a fight, be it Magikarp or a legendary such as Reshiram."

"That mindset will get you killed in a minute, Escavalier."

Without much other warning, Beedrill pulled Escavalier into a sort of bear hug with his two lower arms, while sending his top right arm to strike the side of Escavalier's helmet. Escavalier blocked with one of his lances, and then struck his enemy with the side of the same lance. While Beedrill was stunned, Escavalier pulled him into one of his own bear hugs and performed a suplex, slamming Beedrill's head into the ground. Beedrill pushed him away with force, sending Escavalier crashing into a tree, upside down. Beedrill then charged him with a drill run. Escavalier parried that and reoriented himself, following up with a Double Edge and striking towards Beedrill's chest. Beedrill protected himself, and tried again with his drill run, this time scratching Escavalier's stolen helmet

They began to attack in a flurry of Twinneedles and blocks and parries, nobody seeming to get the upper hand. Finally they broke away, and Escavalier quickly attacked with another Double Edge. Beedrill wasn't quick enough to block. Beedrill's ectoskeletal shell cracked, but it was nothing rest couldn't heal in this world.

Beedrill withdrew a few yards, and got ready. Escavalier did the same. Beedrill was taking damage, and did not want to be humiliated. If he was going down, he was doing it in style, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"You want to joust? Beedrill, you know that's my thing!" Escavalier boasted. " You marked yourself for death!"

"Shut the fuck up Escavalier! I don't want to hear another word from you, and after this, win or lose, I won't have to!"

"You sure got that right," Escavalier muttered to himself.

Without another word l, they both charged. There was no signal, but it was simultaneous. They sped towards each other as fast as they could. Mega Beedrill with all five of his stingers pointed forward, head tucked in. Escavalier with one of his lances in front. He thought he'd look stupid with both. Time seemed to slow down, although this barely lasted for a moment, and after what seemed like an eternity for the two of them, the finally met, an end to their feud.


	2. From Bad to Meh

Chapter 2: From Bad to Meh

Beedrill woke up on the forest bed. It didn't seem to be where he was before because nothing looked familiar. It might have been because he hadn't yet gotten his bearings. Beedrill's mind went back to his fight previously. If he was alive, did that mean he killed Escavalier? He hoped so, though he did kind of like having him as a rival.

Beedrill looked up to see the sun was setting. So his entire day was wasted, or was he out for even longer? Either way, he saw no point in staying where he was. He decided to travel above the forest and flew searching for a place less thick with trees. When all he found was a clearing, he decided to settle for the night knowing it would take all night looking for a better spot.

Beedrill saw that the grass was tall, but he really didn't care. He simply pushed apart a little space, and was fast asleep.

When he awoke, the sun was rising. He never quite remembered an actual dawn yet, as he was only brought out when needed and that was never early morning. He happened to pivot while he got up, triggering a wild Audino to attack him. She was simply no match, and left unconscious, poisoned and twitching while Beedrill took flight.

After flying about for a while, he came to a forest not nearly as thick or lush as the previous one. He then came down looking for a berry bush and settled on sitrus. As he ate, he cold see a few Combee in the distance, chatting.

"Do you think that's the drone the Queen sent for?" asked one to the other.

"Surely."

"Really?" he asked. "He seems so underwhelming. Like he might just be an asshole or something."

"I don't question The Queen's orders." And with that, the two approached Beedrill.

"Hey asshat," the second one called to the Mega "What the hell is taking so long?"

"Yeah!" the first one chimed in "We've been waiting forever! Its been at least two hours !"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't owe you shit. Now buzz off." Beedrill chuckled to himself and started oj another Sitrus berry.

"Don't try to screw us over! We know who you are!"

"No you don't. You two know jack shit about me."

"We know you're supposed to be with our Queen, saving our hive!" the first Combee yelled in anger.

Beedrill paused for a moment, realizing what that must mean.

"Queen you say? Where do I sign up?"

The second Combee sighed and both of then grabbed one of Beedrill's antennae, deciding to drag him to their hive. Beedrill struggled as he dropped his berry, but the more he struggled, more Combee came to help. At least one had any one of his arms, and two on his stinger.

After what seemed like ages of slowly being dragged on his face, he was finally thrown to the ground, landing as a heap.

"You guys know I have wings too, right?" Beedrill asked rubbing his head with the side of one of his drills. He looked up to see his surroundings. He was deep within a seemingly small hive, undoubtedly made of Combees. In front of him, waiting patiently with her arms folded behind her back, was the hive's Vespiquen. She was young and, in Beedrill's compound eyes, cute.

"So do we start now?" Beedrill asked, seeming a little too eager. Vespiquen hovered close to him, and slapped him across the face.

"Where the fuck did you guys find this Asshat?" Vespiquen asked her subjects.

"We found him being a lazy shit by the sitrus tree, my queen!" a Combee called back.

"What was so important that kept you from your duties to your new queen?" asked Vespiquen, now turning back to Beedrill.

"Traffic?"

"I didn't call for a jester, drone. I called for a drone."

"Well, if you wanted a drone, can we start with the droning?"

"Ugh." Vespiquen was disgusted by Beedrill's attitude. "Could you guys find someone who isn't an uncultured fuck?" Vespiquen asked back to her Combees.

"What should we do with him?"

"Oh, just send this asshat to the dungeon."

"Your sex dungeon?" asked Beedrill, full of hope.

"Shut the fuck up drone." Vespiquen snapped. "Take him away!" And with that, five Combee came to drag him away. They took him to a corner in a dungeon area, and called others to form the walls. A singe Combee fell out to act as a window, letting a few rays of light in.

"Well, fuck." Beedrill sighed. He had ruined his chance with the Queen, and all he really wanted was a mate. And a world without Escavalier. And freedom. He could so break out and kick everyone's ass, but he wasn't really taking any of this seriously. Off he didn't think he could redeem himself, he would not still be here. He wondered why he was trying so hard to be a drone. Sure, the Queen was hot, but all Vespiquen but shinies were identical anyway, and he could surely find another one. He decided it was because she disapproved of him that would make it all the more satisfying when he finally won her over. If he did. He went on, thinking aloud until a section of the wall had his eyes open sleepily.

"I don't give two shits about any of your problems." he complained. "Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

Beedrill was surprised. In his ramblings he hadn't noticed the sunlight fade.

"Great. Another day wasted." Beedrill sighed as he tried to make himself comfortable in his hexagonal cell. "Tomorrow will be different for sure."


	3. Shit Hits the Fan

Chapter 3: Shit Hits the Fan

Beedrill was wrong. He was horribly wrong. The next day was a complete waste. He wasn't getting a second chance (yet) and he wasn't even released into the courtyard for recreation. He wasn't even sure there was a courtyard in this place. The worst part was the fact that the next day was exactly the same. He just sat in his cell and was occasionally fed honey.

One day, while listening to a few Combee outside of his cell, he learned that they have yet to find another drone.

"They fear our Queen, as she is 'forceful and assertive.' Can you believe it?" one Combee said to another , unseen one.

"Yeah, I can."

"I'm telling The Queen on you."

"Fuck." The voices quickly faded.

"Well, well well!" Beedrill said to himself "Looks like I'm all she has! She's bound to send for me any minute now!" And so he waited. Minutes passed, and eventually hours. Apparently, she never sent for him. And so the days went by. If he weren't a bee, he would have grown a beard.

"You know what?" Beedrill asked the wall.

"No. What?" a Combee in the wall replied.

"I don't need this. I don't need any of this!"

"Cool story bro."

"I'm breaking out!"

"That's what they all say. Sit the fuck down."

Beedrill preformed a poison jab on the wall. After a moment, a huge section collapsed into pile of tired Combee. Beedrill stepped out, into the hangar. As it turns, he was the only one in captivity.

"Sweet! I'm free!" just as he said this, there was a great crash from deep within the hive. Combee came screaming from where the sound was heard.

"..." Beedrill went right back into his broken cell.

"And look who came crawling back." the Combee on the was had a face more smug then Mega Camerupt. Beedrill popped him out of the wall and he fell out of the hive. Another crash could be heard. Another wave of terrified Combee. This time, a few stopped at Beedrill's cell.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" asked one.

"Fly for your life, you asshat!" shouted another.

"Or better yet, help us!"

"What the hell is even happening?" Beedrill asked.

"A lounge of Charizard and their spawn!"

"Nope. None of that shit for me."

"We beg of you!" The Combee were pleading.

"What's in it for me?"

"We don't fuck you up for being a shitbag!"

"Well, if you insist." Beedrill shrugged and went to the origins of the crashes. He quickly reached an area where half the wall was gone. In the rubble, Charizard, Charmelon, and Charmander on their Mother's backs. They were quite clearly looking for honey. Upon seeing this, he decided he was just going to leave, but a Combee approaching him.

"Drone!" he called "Our Queen! She's in danger!"

"Can't the Queen do everything you can and better? I doubt she's in trouble."

"She doesn't need to defend herself if we can for her!"

"On any other day, I'd find a hundred arguments against what you just said, but I understand that these are troubling times."

Beedrill flew to the place where he had past seen, and been slapped by, Vespiquen. She was not there. He searched frantically, but she seemed to be gone. He would have asked the Combee making up the room, but they seemed to have died in their place as permanent honeycomb bricks. Beedrill decided to give up and join the fight, but she came to him, much to his surprise.

"I would have expected you to have fled like a coward by now." She said, confused. "What could you possibly still want from us?"

"Easy! You." Without another word, he picked her up with a Fire Ant's carry. Then he flew as fast as his wings would let him.

He was not EV trained for speed, but his current state was fast enough to get the job done. Vespiquen resisted heavily, and that really slowed him down, but he explained that this is what her subjects wanted. After that, she was still, and he could travel faster.

They made it out remarkable quickly, as the hive was only about the size of a house. It seemed larger from within. But Beedrill didn't stop outside. He kept flying until his wings gave out. Then, both Beedrill and Vespiquen tumbled to the ground and landed in a heap.

Vespiquen looked in dismay as the hive she spent her whole life in, as a Combee, and the Queen and mother of the hive, collapse. She lie where she was and covered her face in grief. The fire starters surely wouldn't let any Combee live. They would teach their young how to be merciless, and do whatever it takes to survive.

Beedrill wanted to do something to comfort her, but he didn't know how, and decided it was best he didn't. He sat watchful and loyal. Slowly, the sun set. Fires in distance were nothing but smoke.

"Thank you." Vespiquen said quietly after some time had passed. Beedrill silently nodded. Even more time had come to pass, until Vespiquen spoke again.

"You don't have to stay, you know. There is nothing more for you here. I don't think there ever was."

Beedrill also took his time thinking of a response.

"I wouldn't abandon my queen." he finally said. This comment unnerved Vespiquen. Was he mocking her? Even after what had happened? After she lost everything? Beedrill seemed to know what she was thinking. "You are now my queen. I will forever stay by your side." Vespiquen still didn't know how she felt about this, but she decided to give it a rest for now.

"You know, so that we might repopulate later." Beedrill said.

And with that, she slapped him.


	4. Dragon Slaying

Chapter 4: Dragon Slaying

Vespiquen had trouble sleeping that night. She tossed and turned and woke up Beedrill with the noise. He rushed over to help his queen, but received a punch in the face and a violent push away.

"Queen?" Beedrill was puzzled.

"Do _not_ call me your queen! All you wanted from me was to be a drone! You aren't even who I sent for! You're just some perverted freak!" she was shaking with rage "And you know what else? If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have had to waste guards making up your cell! That little difference could have been the push we needed to save the hive! You should have never came to my hive!"

"But queen! I had no choice! It was fate that brought me to your hive! If I hadn't, you would have died along with everyone else!"

"I won't hear any more of it! Begone!"

"I could never-" Beedrill started before he was cut off and knocked to the ground by an air slash. When he tried to get up, he could see that she was ready to fire off a hyperbeam. At this point, he fled to the nearby bushes. Vespiquen fired where he was, and went off. Of course, Beedrill couldn't not follow her. He owed it to the hive to do everything in his power to protect her. He tagged on at a distance where he wouldn't be noticed.

She was heading to the site of the hive. He pleaded to Arceus that she wouldn't try what he thought she would to. When she came to the charred remains of the hive she looked at the ground. She could see a trail. She followed it to where the reason for her despair must be. Beedrill kept following, harboring a fear for her well being.

At last, Vespiquen found what she was looking for. Two Charmander and a Charmelon were playing in a group somewhat distant from the rest of the lounge. Vespiquen charged a hyperbeam and sniped the three in one splash hit. This way, there was nobody to alert the rest of her presence. From Beedrill's standpoint, she was terrifying. She was consumed by rage, and she had just taken out three youth with deadly precision. On top of that, she was attempting to take on the entire lounge! She would certainly die trying, but what scared Beedrill most was that she probably knew that. Following her had also gotten difficult. Before he had the high ground, and he felt much safer. Now, the ground was relatively level. Vespiquen fired off another hyperbeam, having charged when she was getting closer to the group. This shot was aimed at a Charizard. He was down for the count, but now they were on to her. They were all furious. One of them charged the vengeful queen, and he was made short work of. Beedrill did not want to intervene, and so far it looked he didn't need to. Vespiquen was faring well on her own. There was still no telling how many were there though. Vespiquen was slaughtering, and was almost awful to watch not knowing what the did, but they kept coming, almost faster than she took them out. The fire starters weren't just letting her get away with it all. They fought back fiercely. They seemed to be now overwhelming her. It was foolish to have attempted this in the first place, Beedrill didn't care. He was going to do anything he could to help, how the Combee wanted. They surely wouldn't have wanted to have her waster her life in a pointless act of revenge. Then the entire hive would have died and died for nothing.

Beedrill assumed his charging figure, all drills and his stinger pointed forward, and charged. He wasn't close to her, and she had gon deep into the enemy's territory, but he didn't care if he was noticed. He closed the gap rather quickly and he had his sights on a particular Charizard. Before he made contact, the Charizard to notice and ducked. Beedrill plunged straight into the ground, his lower arms and stinger stuck. This was noticed by just about everyone, but the battle continued. The only one not to notice was Vespiquen, but at this point she didn't seem to notice anything in particular. Beedrill fought as an immovable sentry. He couldn't change this if he tried. He delivered poison jabs and X-Scissors to anyone who came near. As he couldn't pursue, most wounded fighters simply stepped away from him. After a short time a Charizard charged him with a flare blitz, uprooting him and sending him into Vespiquen, who was in here own skirmish. He quickly recovered and sort of threw Vespiquen up, and she remained in the air. She turned in confusion to see Beedrill, who gave a quick wave.

"I thought I told you to leave!" she shouted angrily as she dodged a fireball.

"I did leave! Then I came back!" Beedrill said before he X-Scissored some guy in the face. Another Charizard tried to hit him with a flare blitz, but he protected himself.

Vespiquen didn't like his answer, nobody would, but the more pressing matter for her was avenging her hive. She took out multiple Pokemon with her hyperbeams, but those had to recharge. The number of Pokemon was decreasing at least. She saw that that was because they were fleeing. There was no way she was going to let a singe one escape. She left the rest near her to Beedrill, (she didn't care if they managed to kill him or not )and chased down the others. The Charizard flew, and the Charmander and Charmelon ran as fast as their legs could take them. In realization that they were much faster than she, Vespiquen charged a hyperbeam and fired, aiming where they were going to be, and eliminating all but a Charizard, although it was almost to wounded to fly or move quickly. Vespiquen easily caught up with her and finished them off with an attack order.

Back where Beedrill was, he had finished off all but two, and was in bad shape. Luckily, one fainted of poison and he was quick to assure that he stayed down. Vespiquen was arriving then. This last one was furious knowing that his lounge was now almost all dead. He would have been the same if it weren't for the fact that he was domesticated. He was released from a trainer a year back, and with him he had a mega stone. Normally, mega evolution is achieved through a strong bond between a Pokemon and it's trainer. In this case however,his bond was with his friends in the lounge, and he was able to trigger his transformation with his rage. He was enveloped in stone and as always the transformation was radical. Within seconds the stone sphere cracked and was blown apart by the newly formed Mega Charizard X.

"X?" Beedrill exclamation was immediate "I Y every time I see it." His voice infuriated Vespiquen. As far as she was concerned, he was her enemy too. However, the focus was on the dragon. It's attention was more on Beedrill, and Vespiquen liked that. He charged with a flare blitz and Beedrill used protect. Beedrill was able to pull off two poison jabs and an X-Scissor before he was smacked to the ground by Charizard's tail. He was sent past Vespiquen who had just healed with an order. She then used an attack order on Charizard, who dodged and shot a fire blast that made contact.

Seeing his queen hurt enraged Beedrill, and he charged the enemy with a drill run. The result was a super effective crit that landed on the side Charizard's chest/neck area. Beedrill hit so hard he embedded his drills and stinger into Charizard. Charizard struggled as they fell, but it was futile. By the time they hit the ground, he was gone, and Beedrill was fainted. Vespiquen approached the two, and contemplated killing Beedrill. After a while, she reached the conclusion that he was loyal, and only wanted what he thought was best for her, and even if he was wrong, his heart was in the right place. Vespiquen pulled him out of the Charizard and carried him somewhere more tranquil.


	5. Troublemakers

Chapter 5: Troublemakers

With no goals in mind, Vespiquen and Beedrill decided on a nomadic lifestyle. Moving at ground level, they had left the forest behind and reached a beautiful meadow full of tall grass and flowers. At the edge, a freshwater river and it's delta. Trees were sparse, but not absent. At the river bank, several Slowpoke could be seen fishing. Beedrill went to the river to clean off his drills. There, a powerful Magikarp splashed out and let it's ass get kicked. The day so far was seemingly peaceful. Beedrill went to meet back up with Vespiquen and was attacked by a Solosis. Beedrill utterly destroyed it. Beedrill continued to struggle as it seemed every two feet he moved something would jump out at him.

Unbeknownst to the two bees, they were being watched.

"Look at them!" exclaimed one quietly "An Asshat and some bitch! Prancing around in my territory!"

"Don't you mean our territory?" questioned the other.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. The point is, they need to be taught a lesson!"

"And how will we do that?"

"I have a plan. Wait until nightfall."

* * *

Night did eventually arrive, as expected. All the two bees did was frolic, beat up on random Pokémon that attacked them, and feed. With night came a time for them to rest. First, the female slept, but the male stood guard for quite a while. After what seemed like ages, he finally fell asleep. That's when their assailants struck. They started by startling a Swadloon. In her surprise, she was hit with a scald. The duo in the night saw that they had not burned it, and tried again, this time successfully. The flaming Swadloon panicked and ran around, setting the tall grass and other Pokémon ablaze. Due mostly too Swadloon and her panicking, the flames quickly reached monstrous proportions.

Beedrill woke up at the smell of smoke and was quick to alert his queen. Together, they rushed to the forest on the other side of the river, but were stopped by a steamroller attack.

"The fuck?" Beedrill called out "Who's there?" In his way, in the light of the raging inferno, was a Venipede.

"What?" Vespiquen shouted in confusion "Go away!"

Venipede simply screeched at her.

"You two scrubs don't belong here!" said a voice behind them. When the two turned, they saw Clauncher.

"And now, you will have to pay for trespassing in our home!"

"Pfft."

Beedrill and Vespiquen utterly humiliated the two in no time at all.

"Rekt." Beedrill was smug. Not as much as Mega Camerupt, but he was still pretty smug.

"What should we do with their sorry asses?" Vespiquen asked "They tried to kill us, but that was pretty pathetic. They don't need to burn."

"You are most certainly correct." Beedrill turned to the losers. "Congratulations! You've been spared!" Beedrill picked up Venipede, and Vespiquen grabbed Clauncher. The four of them left the flaming plains behind, disregarding the innocent wildlife being burned alive.


End file.
